1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, in particular, a semiconductor device in which damages of an element such as a transistor provided in the semiconductor device are reduced even when a stress is applied.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a technique for providing an integrated circuit including a transistor or the like over a flexible substrate such as a plastic substrate has attracted attention (for example, Patent Document 1: Japanese Published, Patent Application No. 2003-204049). A semiconductor device formed by providing an integrated circuit over a flexible substrate can be reduced in weight, cost, or the like as compared to the case of using a substrate such as a semiconductor substrate or a glass substrate. Since a flexible semiconductor device can be bent for example, it is expected to be applied to various fields and places (For example, Patent Document 2: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2006-232449).